Bad News Songs
Cat Valentine en Robbie Shapiro zingen Bad News Songs (Slecht nieuws liedjes) voor mensen om hun slecht nieuws te vertellen. Ze hebben dit gedaan in Tori & Jade's Play Date en twee keer op TheSlap.com. ('Noot: '''In Italië is het gewoon gesproken songtekst) Tanner's Bad News Song Robbie en Cat moesten van Sikowits wat willekeurig slecht nieuws op een leuke manier overbrengen voor zijn buurjongen Tanner. In het begin vatte Tanner het goed op omdat hij niet besefte dat het over hem ging maar hij keek geschrokken toen hij de resten van zijn skelter zag. Robbie: This kind of news is always hard to tell someone. Cat: And we really hope it doesn't break your heart. Robbie: But somebody ran, Cat: Yeah, somebody ran, Robbie: A woman or a man, Cat: Maybe in a van, Beide: Somebody ran over your go-cart. Robbie: ''And it got crushed! Cat: It's unfixable! Beck's Bad News Song Dit lied werd gezongen voor Beck Oliver op verzoek van André Harris. Het gaat over André die per ongeluk een glas van zijn grootmoeders urine in Beck zijn auto heeft laten vallen. Robbie: Hey, Mr. Beck, Cat: Your life's goin' swell. Robbie: Now here's some news, Cat: That's not so fun to tell. Both: Oh (oh) Robbie: Now Andre'd like to thank you for the use of your car, Cat: But something icky happened and it's kind of bizarre. Robbie: His grandmother peed in a clear plastic cup. Cat: Andre put it in your car, then he started it up. Both: Now... comes... the bad part! Cat: He was on his way to the doctor and he took a sharp turn. Robbie: The cup fell over and spilled all the urine. Cat: 64 plus 9 equals 73, Robbie: But please don't feel bad now that your car smells like pee. Beide: 'Cause you're still good looking. Stinkende Jongen Bad News Song De volledige versie van dit lied lieten ze niet zien maar het werkte wel en Cat adviseerde de jongen vaker te gaan douchen. Beide: We don't mean to make you feel sad, Beide: But sometimes you smell really bad. Trina's Bad News Song thumb|right|335 px Dit lied werd gezongen voor Trina Vega om haar te vertellen dat Seth toch niet met haar uit wou gaan. Het werkte niet en Trina maakte Robbie's gitaar kapot. Robbie: Trina, oh Trina, Cat: Yeah Trina, Beide: You're staying home tonight! Robbie: Now Seth, he was gonna take you, Cat: To a rockin' Lakers game. Robbie: But Seth, he started thinking, Cat: That hanging out with you is just insane! Robbie: (Just insane!) Robbie: Now Trina, oh Trina, Cat: Yeah Trina, Beide: You're staying home tonight! Beide: You're staying home tonight! Beide: You're staying home tonight! Beide: You're staying home tonight! Cat: 'Cause you've been dumped... tonight. Randy's Bad News Song Dit is een deleted scene van Tori & Jade's Playdate. Lane moet een jongen genaamd Randy Bronson dat hij geschorst is maar wil niet door hem geslagen worden. Dus hij betaalt Robbie en Cat $50 om hem het slechte nieuws te vertellen. Dit werkt niet en Randy begint op ze af te lopen met een boze blik voordat ze de school uit rennen. Randy! Misery Misery Misereeeeeh You got 3 Fs Now you gotta go home Hey mister Randy-man Scary Randy Bronson! You got 3 F's now you gotta go home! *Beide beginnen weg te rennen* Mole Bad News Song Dit lied werd geschreven voor mensen met een lelijke moedervlek op hun gezicht. Dit is het eerste bad news song dat speciaal voor The Slap werd gemaakt. Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, The cow jumped over that mole on your face. Moles just happen; they aren't your fault, But that little beauty is quite a disgrace. Hey, friend, you're still a good person. You wear your heart right on your sleeve, but, You have got to fix that, Or your friends will up and leave. There's no way you don't see it, I know your house ain't dark. And don't you kid yourself it's, It's not a beauty mark. Beauty marks are little and cute. Like Cat. It's really really gross when we're at the table, And I have to look at that ugly brown zit. Every bite of my tuna sandwich, Makes me feel like I'm tasting it. So do yourself and your pals a favor. Have your doc fire up this laser, And aim it at that nasty beaut, Or all your friends will continue to puke. That means throw up. Turtle Bad News Song Officieel heet dit lied "Your Turtle Got Out and a Was Picked Up By a Bird But Don't Worry, He's Fine, You Just Need to Keep a Better Eye On Him". Well, you got a turtle Up there in your room. But that poor little turtle man He almost faced his doom. So your turtle got up And walked out the door. He crawled to your lawn But he ain't there no more. 'Cause you see a bird Flying way overhead. Well, it picked up your little turtle now And made it fitting dead(?). Oh, but your turtle That bird just dropped him on a roof. Your neighbor's roof to be exact. I say that poor reptile Turtles are reptiles, that's a fact. So go tell your dad Or maybe your mom To fetch a ladder Or borrow one from Tom. Assuming you know A dude named Tom. Although it would be kind of weird if you Don't know a single Tom! Just get your turtle And give him a nice kiss on his shell, Give a little smooch to your green fella. But then go wash your lips 'cause You could get salmonella. Salmonella's a bacteria. Whoa. (Whoa) Categorie:Liedjes